LazyTown ending
by iedasb
Summary: Sportacus needs to leave LazyTown to help LiarTown. How will the kids be? How Robbie will act about this? *This is how I imagined/wanted to LazyTown ending be like-


*LazyTown view from above, you can see Sportacus airship flying around*

*Camera changes to inside Sportacus ship*

Sportacus is doing his flips and sports stuff, when the one light on the ship started bipping

Sportacus looked at the red light and said

"What's the matter ship?"

The female voice of the ship said

"Sportacus, LiarCity needs your help!"

"What? But... I need to tell the kids if I leave!"

"You have time to do that Sportacus!" The ship said

"I better then prepare everything!"

/

*Now viweing LazyTown Camera locks in a bench, where Robbie Rotten was laying down on a bench next to lazytown sports field. He was sleeping peacefully and smiling.

*changes views to the all kids that are arriving talking loud, laughing Stephanie was holding a soccer ball"

"Come on guys, let play football" Stephanie says cherfully

"Yeah!" - Ziggy and Pixel said together

"I want to be the goal keeper" Trixie said

Stingy approached Stephanie took the ball from her and said "You better take care of MY soccer ball"

Stephanie said "Stingy, we're only going to play like always"

Robbie, which was sleeping peacefully started grunting while waking up with all those noise the kids were doing.

He stood up quickly and screamed "WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE?"

The kids were still playing soccer. Robbie Rotten turned his head and saw the kids playing in the sports field. He grunted and said

"Can't someone get some sleep here without being bothered by noisy kids?"

He got his orange pillow from the bench and started walking angrily in direction of the sports field. He stood up in front of the field and yelled to the kids "Can't you brats be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here!"

The kids stoped playing soccer and looked at him, he was yawning.

Pixel said "But where just playing here!"

Ziggy also said "And it's 3pm, it's not time to sleep"

After yawning while listening to the kids answer, he looks angrily at them. He had no words to answer to the kids.

Stingy said "And this is MY sports field, so we play when we want!"

Stephanie said "Please Robbie, let us play here! Why you don't go to sleep in another place?"

Robbie was mad at what Stephanie said, but he think a little and said

"I guess you right! I'M DONE! I'M MOVING FROM LAZYTOWN!"

All the kids looked at him with a shocked expression and said:

"What?"

"Yes. I'm done. I'm moving today! Since I can't get rid of the blue elf, I better move myself."

Turned around and walked away.

The kids started to look worried at each other

"He can't be serious!" Pixel said

"I bet he's just bluffing" Trixie said

"I don't know, he looked serious" Ziggy said

"I don't want him to move!" Stephanie said in a worried tone

"Yes! He didn't asked MY permission to move!" Stingy said

The kids didn't know what to do, Stephanie decided to do something

"I'll go talk to my uncle, he might be able to help us and talk to Robbie!"

"You better go fast pinkie" Trixie said

/

Stephanie ran to the town hall, she arrived there quickly calling her uncle in a worried voice

"Uncle Milford? Uncle Milford?"

Milford Meanswell was on his table, when he answered her

"Hello Stephanie, what's the matter?"

"Uncle Milford! Robbie Rotten said he will move away from LazyTown!"

"What? Oh my! Why he would do that?"

"I... Me and the kids were playing and... He was sleeping there... And... And... I think it's my fault! I asked him to go to sleep in another place, and then he said he was going to move!"

"Oh my Stephanie, why did you say that to him? It's not nice to say things like this to people!"

"I know... I should say sorry to him... But... We need to do something... Talk to him!"

"You're right Stephanie! I'll call him through the phone."

Mayos Meanswell hold the phone and started to call Robbie's phone number.

/

*Views from front of Robbie's lair, there where lots of bags around, lots of clothes in the ground. *

Robbie was getting more clothes from his wardrobe in order to put in one open bag that was placed on his orange chair. Robbie was kinda messed up with all those stuff on the ground when his phone rang, was frightened with that unexpected noise.

He said "Who is calling me now?" The approached the phone and answered the phone "Hello?!"

"H-Hello, Mr. Robbie?" Mayor Meanswell was on the other side of the phone talking.

"What do you want now Mayor?" Robbie asked.

"Mr. Robbie, I heard from the kids you said you were moving. Is that true?"

"YES! It's true! I can't stand to those noisy brats anymore! I just want to live in peace, and with those annoying kids and that Sportaflipity flop it's impossible to continue living in LazyTown!"

"But... Mr. Robbie think again..."

Robbie interrupted Mayor Meanswell

"Look Mayor, if you had rules for no playing, no running, no noise, I would stay. But you never do anything to your old citizens, so you better stick with those kids for now. Bye"

Robbie hang up the phone.

"They want me to stay here when I can't even be in peace?" Robbie said and then continued to pack his stuff.

/

Mayor Meanswell was with a shocked face, then he hang up the phone aswell.

"Uncle, what he said?" Stephanie asked

"He will move..." Mayor Meanswell said to Stephanie without looking at her face.

Staphanie looked sad, she said, sad and leaving the town hall

"Thank you Uncle Milford"

Stephanie went back to the sports field with a sad look. The kids were sitting talking, when she arrived.

"And then Stephanie? Your uncle did something?" Pixel asked

"Yeah, what happened you look sad!" Ziggy asked

"He is still moving... And it's all my fault!" Stephanie answered

"Why is it your fault? He shouldn't be sleeping in MY sports field! Hunf" Stingy said

"Yeah, you did nothing" Trixie said.

At this time, Sportacus arrived doing his flips, he called the kids excited

"Kids!" then he stoped and noticed something different with the kids, then he asked

"What happened? Why are you all looking sad?"

Stephanie was looking down sad. Ziggy said said without thinking

"Stephanie just kicked Robbie out of town!"

"ZIGGY!" Stingy, Pixel and Trixied screamed to him.

"I'm... Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Ziggy answered quickly

"What, what you mean, please explain Stephanie!" Sportacus said while going to sit and Stephanie's side on the bench.

Stephanie decided to talk, in a sad tone

"We were playing, and Robbie wanted to sleep, and I said to him to sleep somewhere else, and then he said he will move away from LazyTown, I asked my Uncle for help, he called him, but he still said he will move! And it's all m fault!" Stephanie said crying.

Sportacus gave Stephanie a hug, saying

"It's not your fault Stephanie. I'll go talk to him, what do you think?"

"Yes, that's a good idea!" The kids said

"But he hates you!" Stephanie said

"I... I'll just go talk to him..." Sportacus said raising up from the bench and running in Robbie's lair direction, while flipping aswell.

"I hope he can convice Robbie to stay..." Pixel said

/

Sportacus arrived at the entrance of Robbie lair, behind the billboard, he easily opened the door.

"Robbie? Are you there?" Sportacus called him before jumping inside.

Sportacus fell in his feet in Robbie's lair, Which frightened Robbie, and made him fall on his back on the floor, he had some stuff on his hands, which was all scattered around when he fell.

"What... What are you doing here?" Robbie stood up quickly.

"Robbie, I'm here to talk to you!"

"You? You want to talk to me? Why? I'll not eat any sports candy or do any exercise!" *blergh*

"No! The kids told me you were leaving town... Why?"

"YOU ask why? YOU are the main reason I'm leaving!"

"Me? But..."

*A song start playing*

Robbie singing:

"Before you arriving, I was king

They always listened to me,

They would do anything"

"But Robbie..." Sportacus said

Robbie singing:

"LazyTown was great

I could sleep when I wanted

Everyone was great

Inside their houses, doing nothing

All day long!"

Sportacus singing

"But kids need to play,

Jump, dance, all day

They can't eat anything

Or else they will become sick"

*Robbie stares Sportacus*

Robbie singing

The kids don't need playing

They don't need jumping

Or even dancing

Eating candy is everything!"

*Sportacus starts dancing*

Sportacus singing

"Robbie why are leaving?

You can live with them

You can be his friends

You don't need to leave"

Robbie singing

"Yes I do,

I can't stand,

I can't sleep

I can't be in peace"

Sportacus singing

"Please don't leave,

The kids will be so

Sad, if you leave"

Robbie singing

"They have you

They don't need me

I'm only a bother

To everyone"

*Song stops*

"Sporta... Sportacus. I'll leave." Robbie said in a serious voice.

Sportacus approached Robbie, put his hand on his shoulder, and said

"Robbie, the kids really likes you, I know they love playing, but... They also like you. You're important to them!"

"No! I'm not!" Robbie said taking Sportacus hand off him. "I'm LAZY I hate playing, I hate dancing... I hate noises!"

Sportacus crystal started to beep, but it was his ship calling him, not someone in trouble, Sportacus look down at his crystal, he looked then at Robbie, and said

"Look Robbie, I'll have to leave LazyTown. I'll not be here to protect the kids if they ever need someone to protect them... Can I cound on you?"

"Leave Town?" Robbie said looking worried

"Yes, LiarTown needs my help now, more than LazyTown needs right now."

"I'm a VILLAIN! I'm not a flipty floppity ganguru like you! I actually want you to leave town and this is great news to me!"

"So, are you staying then?" Sportacus asked

"I..." Robbie grunted.

"Here take this, you'll need it." Sportacus handed a crystal to Robbie.

"What is this?" Robbie asked, but Sportacus left without answering.

/

Sportacus arrived in sports field, where the kids were.

"Sportacus!" The kids said.

"Did you talked to him?" Stephanie asked

"Yes... But I'm not sure if he will stay or not... But... Kids, I have something very important to tell you..."

"What is it Sportacus?" Stephanie asked again

"I have to leave LazyTown. Another town needs my help!"

"But Sportacus!" the kids said

"And who will help us when we're trouble?" Ziggy asked

"Yes, who will protect my town?" Stingy said

"I better stay inside to not get hurt then..." Pixel said

"Sportacus, why you need to go to another city, aren't you our hero?" Trixie said

"Please calm down kids. You need to understand. I have to protect who are in trouble, and help them learn to eat sports candy and exercise all day. You guys already learned all that, I'm sure you all going to be just fine."

"But..." Stephanie said, but Sportacus continued talking

"And I have a very importand and special request to do to you kids..."

"what is it Sportacus?" Ziggy asked

"Yes tell us" Pixel and Stephanie said

"Better be something about me." Stingy said.

"You kids know that you need to exercise eveyday, eat sports candy... But... There are some people that are different... But even if they're not really like us, we need to respect them and understand them. Understand their feelings. Be their friend. Maybe doing all that, you can finally teach them that it's good to be heathy, it's important to exercise and eat fruits and vegetables, not only candy. But sometimes it takes more than me explaining to that happen. Please kids, take good care of Robbie. He really needs your friendship."

Stephanie looked down sad, but she understood.

"I have to go now, maybe I'll come back, but please, stay healthy! Bye kids!" Sportacus left with his flips.

The kids saw Sportacus going to his airship.

Trixie looked to Stephanie and said

"What are we going to do without him?"

Stephanie was sad, but she tried to be strong

"We'll be fine Trixie."

"I'm not eating much candy anymore. I'll be fine for sure." Ziggy said

"And I play a lot outside too, not only on my computer!" Pixel said

"And I let you play with MY stuff now." Stingy said.

"But there's still something I need to do..." Stephanie said.

"What?" Stingy asked

"I need to apologize to Robbie..."

"Why don't you ask Bessy to make a delicious cake to you give to him?" Ziggy said

"Yes. That's a good ideia, I hope he don't leave town till I can talk to him." Stephanie said"

/

The kids went to ask Bessie Busybody to make a cake, and explained everything that happened, Bessied agreed in doing the cake.

*The cake was done, and Stephanie was holding it*

"Take care Stephanie!" Bessie said saying good bye to Stephanie.

/

Stephanie went all the way to Robbie's billboard, she knocked his billboard.

Robbie who was unpacking all the bags, hear the door, and decided to go up to see who were bothering him.

Robbie oppened the billboard door, Stephanie were there waiting for him, with a smile and a cake on her hand.

"What do you want pink girl?" Robbie asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry Robbie... I didn't meant to say that for you! I'm sorry!"

Robbie just looked at her, with a dubious expression.

"I asked to Bessie cook this for you!"

Robbie pointed the cake and asked

"Is this disgusting sports candy stuff?"

"No. It's a chocolate cake. With blueberry filling. And it's purple. The color you like, right?"

Robbie didn't said anything, he just took the cake from Stephanie hands. He was preparing to enter his house, when Stephanie jumped and gave him a big hug.

Robbie didn't know how to react. He just stood up there, with the cake on his hands. He looked at the cake, then he looked at Stephanie hugging him. He said something very softly

"Thank you..."

Stephanie let him go, and ran way waving saying good bye to him.

Robbie entered his house, he jumped and fell direct in his chair, with the cake on his hand. He started to eat the cake.

"This cake actually tastes good..."

While he was eating he looked at the table next to his chair, where he left the crystal Sportacus gave to him.

He stoped eating and just looked at it, he couldn't think about anything at that time.

/

In the next day, Robbie woke up, and he saw the crystal again on the table next to his chair.

"If he gave me that... Maybe I could... Maybe I should... Well... Let's do it."

Robbie went upstairs, next to his diguise machine.

"It's Disguise Time!" He said happily.

He pressed the button on his machine, and then a disguise appeared on his body.

It was clothes like Sportacus clothes, but all purple, without a number on his chest. He even had a hat and moustaches.

Robbie was holding the crystal and he put the crystal on his chest, in the acessory without a number.

The crystal shine a beautiful purple light, and the letters RR appeared on his chest.

Robbie looked at his chest and said

"Am I still a villain, right?"

Robbie clap and his mirror appeared, he looked at himself and found all that super weird. Why Sportacus would trust him, he was a villain.

Robbie had a urge to leave his lair. He decided to leave his lair and go talk to the lazytown folks. He didn't know why he was feeling like that.

/

Robbie was arriving at the town square "waking like super hero" the kids saw him, and they shouted to each other pointing him

"Look there!"

Robbie was waking in the direction of the kids, but he didn't saw a trash can on his way. He tripped and fell. His hat and his moustache fell aswell. All the kids saw him and shouted:

"ROBBIE ROTTEN?!"

After that, the kids started running at his direction.

Robbie put his hands in front of his face, defending himself, but the kids didn't harm him, all them gave him a big group hug.

"Robbie Rotten!" They said happily.

"We're so happy you didn't leave us!" Ziggy said

"Don't ever try to leave my town without my permission again!" Stingy said

"You should not scare us like that again!" Trixie said

"I'm glad you stayed." Pixel said.

"Thank you for staying! We will try to not bother you so much from now on." Stephanie said

Robbie couldn't say anything. He just smiled.

THE END

Well, not really, Stephanie stood up with the kids, and they sang the big bang song. Robbie just stayed there and looked with a fool face.

THE REAL END


End file.
